


To Having the Perfect First Date

by solstar16



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Chinese Takeout, F/M, First Date, Hospitals, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solstar16/pseuds/solstar16
Summary: "I bought Chinese take out. We might as well have our date right now here." OR Percy's been almost an hour late to their date when a mysterious call comes from a hospital informing her of the accident Percy's involved. But things work out, in the end. Hospital takeout AU.





	To Having the Perfect First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Summary- "I bought Chinese take out. We might as well have our date right now here." OR Percy's been almost an hour late to their date when a mysterious call comes from a hospital informing her of the accident Percy's involved. But things work out, in the end. Hospital takeout AU.
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not own the series of Percy Jackson or anything recognizable, although the story of it and Rose are mine.

Twenty minutes.

It's been twenty minutes since the time they had decided to meet in the coffee shop at six, right after when Percy gets off his shift at the local Pizza place downtown. When she got there, it was five until six, so she didn't worry about being late for their first date that she'd finally gotten Percy Jackson to ask her out on for forever.

She even took the time to pick out pretty clothes, take a long shower, putting on strawberry scented body lotion, makeup-which, she never really was good at-, and also playing with her hair a bit to make a professional messy bun that looked adorable. It looked more tame than it could with her messy ponytail she barely managed to pull off everyday at school.

Annabeth knew Percy was not a time-tracker, but she knew he wouldn't be this late to their date. And after all, he was the one who'd planned it and he was the one who promised her dinner saying he knew a great place he just found in town. She knew he wouldn't be late, for a date that he was so excited over by twenty minutes. To actually be honest, she'd even thought she wouldn't be surprised if he were twenty minutes early.

But Jesus Christ, twenty minutes? Something was wrong here.

It was when it hit thirty minutes when Annabeth went inside the store and bought a cup of coffee, starting to get anxious. She was anxious for several reasons, and one of them may or may not be a fear of being stood up. She even called, but the phone was dead-- as so Annabeth was informed.

When it became forty minutes, Annabeth was in her car with her almost empty drink. To make things worse it was raining hard down on the road to the point Annabeth couldn't see a few yards away from her, which was getting really ridiculous. It seemed like if she made the wrong move at the wrong time, she could possibly get killed.

So Annabeth left for home before it could get any worse than it was. As soon as he foot stepped over her threshold, she threw her purse on the ground and slammed herself onto her bed.

She was stood up. She was _totally_ stood up.

Of course she was. Who would have wanted to date Annabeth Chase, the straightforward, bossy, teacher's pet at every class? Not Percy. She couldn't believe that a guy like that would put her in a situation like this. She thought he was better than that. He was nice towards her when some others weren't. He wasn't afraid to ask questions to her if he didn't understand something, unlike other kids who'd keep their noses high in the air. He didn't stare at her like a weirdo when she answered stuff right when the professor would ask them professionally hard questions.

But oh, this. Now who is there to trust?

Apparenty not Percy Jackson, that's for sure now. After she'd been stood up.

Annabeth didn't care of the fact that the hair she spent hours trying to put into a bun- even with help- was now falling out and frizzing from the rain that had crept it's way from the umbrella on her way to the doorstep. She didn't even give a glance to Rose, her roommate that was currently playing video games and munching on some popcorn, who managed to make the comment, "You're early," while she killed some more zombies and Annabeth slipped into her bedroom.

At the point of which her foot stepped into the carpet of her bedroom, she threw her shoulder bag from her and onto the floor. She pulled off her boots that she managed to find in the back of her closet that she'd been saving for dates like this-because hell, they were cute. She pulled her hair from the perfect bun that she wasn't even capable of, so that Rose needed to help her through with it. It got tangled while she pulled midway, which made her irritated even more.

She stopped there. Annabeth didn't bother to go further and change into sweats, because she was too lazy and annoyed to move. She plopped on her bed square and pulled out her phone to check on the message Rose had sent her only twenty minutes ago.

That's when she clicked on it, the phone turned black-can this get any worse?- and then a few seconds later changed into an 'Incoming Call' screen. Annabeth squinted her eyes and stared at it for the longest time, because it was an unknown number.

The time passed by thirty seconds before Annabeth hit the answer button. She reluctantly put it to her ear.

"...Hello?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line before it finally responded, "Hey."

Annabeth froze for a second before biting her nails. She could recognize that voice anywhere. In fact, it was the least expected, and at the same time most expected voice she was to hear. "Percy?"

The other end, Percy Jackson apparently, sounded nervous as he replied. "Yeah, hi. Hey, Annabeth, I'm so sorry that I couldn't make it on time. I had, uh, something pop up."

Annabeth sat up from the bed and held the phone preciously close to her ear. "Whose phone is this?" She asked, wondering if that something was ditching her for other aquiantances.

"Um," She could imagine Percy blushing a little and pursing his lips, like he usually does when he gets embarrassed. No, no, no thinking about how cute he is when he's embarrassed. Annabeth's mad. Maybe. "I sorta got into an accident. Car accident, I mean. My phone got crushed in the process, so I had to use the hospital's."

"Are you..." he was incredulous, and Annabeth couldn't even form words. "Are you _okay_?"  stood up from her bed, hopped off, and started to put her boots back on, putting the phone on her ears and setting it with her head so it wouldn't fall. She didn't even think about to ask how he knew her number then.  "How'd you get into a car accident?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was on my way on the highway when some guy kinda crashed into my car. I have a few scratches here and there and a broken ankle. But otherwise, yeah I'm good." He sounded like he'd just announced the weather, like a matter-of-fact situation. "A little hungry, though."

Annabeth almost dropped the phone while she bent down for her bag. "A broken ankle? Percy, you're saying this like you just took a walk in the park and fell."

The other end chuckled. "No, really, Annabeth. I'm fine, other than the fact that I made you wait what, an hour? Where are you now? Did you wait in the rain?"

She reached for her car keys and slipped out of the door. Rose yelled out a, "Hey Annabeth, where you going?", but Annabeth ignored her and shut the door, opening the car doors to slip in.

"No, I'm at my house," she lied, finally replying, setting down her purse on shotgun. "And no, I didn't wait in the rain, stupid. I waited in that cafe that we were supposed to meet. Cornerstone."

"Oh, good," the other end sounded relieved. "I'm so sorry, though. I feel like I let you down."

"Shut up, Jackson. I'm fine. You should be worried about yourself, though. Not me."

He chuckled again, just when she said 'shut up', like he always did when she said that. She could literally see his hand raising up as surrender. "Okay, okay. Well, see you soon? Maybe another time?"

"Of course," she replied, putting her free hand on the wheel as she spoke. "See you soon." Ah, the hidden implication. 

Of course, he was oblivious to this fact. "Bye, Annabeth."

There was a click like lined phones made, and line went dead. Annabeth struck her keys in the ignition and turned, maybe a little forcefully, the car roaring to life. She went to her call's list and went to the recent one, being the unknown number from Percy. She copied and pasted on Google, which showed the hospital's name and address. It wasn't far from here, and Annabeth's been there a couple times because of the toy drive she did last Christmas with Rose and Thalia. She pushed her phone into her pocket.

When she looked into her front mirror, she saw the worry lines replacing the irritaion from the look she had before. She groaned inwardly at herself while she pulled out of the driveway.

;;;

The rain had stopped a little while she was on her way to the hospital midway, turning into a heavy drizzle rather than a hammer pounding water fog where she can't see a yard from where she was from.

Though she wanted to get there as soon as possible, she didn't take the freeway to go to the hospital because she knew that the traffic would still be there if the accident was only about an hour ago. Plus, the rain wasn't going to help at all, either.

Annabeth tapped on her wheel as she stopped for a red light. That's when she heard the most horrid growl from her body ever, making Annabeth stare at her own body with an opened mouth.

Her stomach just _growled_.

Well, that wasn't a big common thing Annabeth experienced in her daily life. It kind of explains, though, because she hadn't eaten any thing since lunch to save up for Percy, and her car clock was beeping green seven and zeros.

She imagined Percy being this hungry, and Annabeth suddenly had an idea. For the both of them. And, it was a decent one, actually. Both beneficial for her, and for Percy.

The light turned green, and Annabeth made a right that she'd planned so suddenly.

;;;

With one plastic bag in her hand and her phone in her other, Annabeth pushed through the double doors, meeting with the receptionist. When she approached the lady behind the desk, she gave her a glance through her thick glasses, and stopped whatever she was typing on the keyboard to greet Annabeth. She had a thick, Queens accent, and Annabeth thought it matched her hot-pink lipstick very well. "How may I help you this evening?" 

"There's been a patient that's been taken here from a car accident, right? Around six?"

"Yes," The lady pointed her finger in the air as she rolled back to her computer on her chair and tapped on her computer a few times. "Yes, yes. There has been two. Who specifically are you looking for, honey?" 

"Perseus Jackson," Annabeth replied, using the full name that their professor often used on him. "Where can I find him, exactly?"

The receptionist typed away on her keyboard and clicked once or twice on her mouse, then looked up at Annabeth. "You'll find him at One-seventeen, sweetie." 

Annabeth gave her a big smile, thanked her, and  headed off for the room Percy was supposedly in. The plastic bag crinkled in sound as she sort of ran, her curls bouncing all over the place as she tried to find the room. Her boots made clicking noises, in which other cases she would've liked a lot, but now it was like a clock that was ticking by that was trying to beat her into annoyance.

The hospital here was huge. That's why it was so successful in the toy drive Annabeth had done with her two best friends- everyone knew this hospital. But Annabeth still wasn't so used to it; she wasn't the one getting into accidents or doing something to herself to get her to the hospital...

Unlike someone in Room one-seventeen

She pushed the white door open when she found the three digit number. She hesitated at first, like one that said in the back of her mind, What are you doing here? Why are you here? You barely know him that well. She blamed her impulsiveness and lack of thinking-straight to when she jumped into the car talking to him on the phone.

Well, too late to turn back now, because Percy Jackson noticed her presence in the dull white room, along with some other patients that had turned their heads. He looked confused for a moment before he smiled widely and waved.

Annabeth couldn't believe her eyes for a second. Despite his cheerful face and his hand waving at her, beckoning for her to come in and comfort him at his side, he looked terrible. And when she says terrible, she means terrible.

"What.." She couldn't form words.

She wasn't even sure if he was lying about the whole ankle thing, because there was a cast that had started from his knee and wrapped his whole leg from down there. He had a wrap around his wrist that was thick, and Annabeth was so grateful that it wasn't in a cast. His head had a few big bandages, and a small one above his eyebrow and cheek.

Again, he looked terrible. But he smiled at her scanning him and said, "Told you it wasn't a big deal."

Annabeth wanted to hit him so bad. She almost felt her fist going forward, but she was afraid she would make it worse than it looked.

"Not a big deal?" Annabeth nearly shouted. "Look at you Percy- You have a cast all over your leg. You have these bandages and wraps- How can this not be a big deal?"

"I'm alive. I'm speaking to you," He said, never losing his smile. But it quickly turned into a smirk. "Isn't that what matters? But anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I got scared," she muttered, clenching on the plastic bag she had in her hand. "I thought I'd pay a visit."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get there."

"Shut up, Jackson." She sat down on the extra pull-out beds from under Percy's hospital bed. "Did you call your mom?"

"Yeah, I told her the same thing I told you. She's still over in San Francisco for her trip, though. She'll see me later."

"Oh," Annabeth said. She picked at her nails and reluctantly said, "Are you... are you hungry?"

To be honest, she was a little embarrassed.

Percy nodded. "Starving. I missed food here. Was too late. What's that?"

He pointed at the plastic bag that had been tied up, so the warmth of the inside wouldn't escape as Annabeth would get here. She stared at it and almost would've cried at her ridiculousness.

"I brought Chinese takeout," Annabeth mumbled, opening the bag with her two hands, untying the ribbon. "I figured you'd be hungry. We might as well have our date right now here."

He looked at her with a confused and odd expression that she couldn't really decipher. Would he think that she's an idiot, or was he really happy that he could eat, but the bandages were pulling him back?

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"I knew you were the best out there. I knew it."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, giving him a pair of chopsticks. "I heard you talking about Chinese food the other day and I just managed to pass one while I was on my way here. So don't think I'm giving this to you cause-"

Annabeth was cut off my something slamming into her with the smell of cologne, arms wrapping around her tightly with the Ringer's solution cords and all. She heard herself squeak a little, followed by the sound of him sighing.

"Thanks, Annabeth," He took a deep breath. "This really means a lot to me, you know?"

"Y-yeah," she could not believe while all of this was happening, she'd just stuttered. "Okay, I get it Percy. Can we please eat 'cause I'm as hungry as you are."

She could literally feel him grinning, and she was right. As he pulled away, there was a large grin on his face. He looked down to where the Chinese food was still on the bag and pointed with his finger, along with his eyebrows that raised up. "So uh, what's mine?"

Annabeth took out two cartons you see at the Chinese restraunts- dragons and chinese characters in red with a white background. "I got Chow Mein for you, Fried Rice for me. You do like noodles, right?"

"I love them." He took out the box and unfolded it. "Thanks, Annabeth. You're the best."

She nodded and the first few minutes were just silence, both enjoying their meals that they've been craving for over the last two hours. There were no sounds but some IVs beeping on the other side of the room, the soap opera someone had put on the TV followed by laughter, also with Percy's slurping of noodles.

Percy stopped to take a breath, in which Annabeth noticed and look up. He looked at her, raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth. "Does this count as our first date?"

Annabeth took another spoonful of rice. "Well, yeah," she kept chewing. Where were her manners? "If you want to. We could always make it up next time, there. No rush."

"No," Percy looked at his food and picked at his noddles with his chopsticks, which were almost empty. "I like this, actually. It's something that's going to be memorable. And it's different. A lot of people don't have first dates in hospitals with Chinese food, you know?"

"Right," Annabeth smiled, looking down at her food also. "You're right."

"I know I am."

Annabeth at this point just started grinning, and she hid it with more rice. "Shut up, and eat your food. I can't be here forever."

"You can," Percy looked at her all serious, then smiled at his noodles. "I mean, if you don't mind beds that are hard like that."

He pointed at where she was sitting at, rasing his eyebrows as he pointed like last time.

That's funny. She'd never realized he'd raise his eyebrows with he'd point at something, and she thought it was endearring. She'd have to mention it a later. Her mind went back to his statement.

"Acutally, Percy, I do." The last bite of rice went into her mouth. "Also, I've got Rose that's probably waiting for me. I sorta left from the house ignoring her questions."

"Oh, okay," Percy also put down his box of Chow Mein and stuck his sleek wood chopsticks in there too. "Thanks for the food, though. It was great."

"Thank the cooks, not me." She took the Chinese box from him which he handed to her with a dimpled smile and shoved it into the trash can next to his bed along hers, His eyes never left her as she stood up and gained her dress and her purse.

"Annabeth?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You look lovely today."

She tore her eyes from her dress and looked at Percy Jackson with a raised eyebrow. Truth to be told, she felt, well good that he'd noticed her share of time two hours before he she was to meet him. She tried to hide a smile but failed, having to see him brighten up nore.

"I'll see you..?"

"Next Monday in class."

"Early, huh?"

"Trying my best. I'd hate to stay here without company except for maybe an hour a day. And besides," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd have too much work if I were to miss class. You know. College."

Annabeth managed a small smile and gripped the end of her dress. "Yeah, I know. I'll see you next monday, then."

"Yeah," he smiled back and nodded. "You will."

Annabeth said her goodbyes to a grinning Percy Jackson, heading out the door, also greeting the receptionist a good night when she'd exited the font main doors. When she jumped back into her car and started the engine, looking at the mirror, she could see a grin replacing the worry that had been there just an hour ago.

FIN


End file.
